Tuskune Bleeds
by Jubzy650
Summary: Tsukune always thought he was normal but what happens when a certain girl is still cursed to be a monster and what if she gets married? What happens if her baby boy goes to youki academy? What happens if he discovers his true nature? Will he accept it? I don't know YOU tell me. This was originally a crossover but they don't have the category for it.
1. A true Monster

**Hello and welcome to my new Fic that I will be doing alongside my other one hopefully. This fic is the first (I think) of its kind so I am hoping for many reviews. Also this is based on the second season of the anime with Kokoa. **

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire or They bleed pixels and Tsukune's double pike pincers are the same as the ones in the thumbnail and are will be referred as claws but might accidently call them pincers; well technically you can call them either pincers or claws. **

It all started as any normal day, Tsukune woke up got bit my Moka, smothered by Kurumu, stalked by Mizore and inappropriately talked by Yukari; yes it was all a normal day. Well that was until Gin assigned then onto the task of finding a missing book owned by Mikogami and as everyone knows he doesn't let things out of his sight unless he wants it to.

So the newspaper club were investigating the case. Gin had tracked down the location of the missing book and its thief it was in the very large dungeon underneath the school, which not many knew of. They were all walking down the long damp corridor while Yukari explained about the missing book "this book is no ordinary book, it's called the bloody Sigel and it holds much dark magic within its pages whoever's using it must have control over magic; so it's possible the culprit is a warlock". The pathway was dimly lit every step made the corridor become darker and darker until it opened up into a big square shaped room. In the centre was a pedestal with an open book on it, alongside it was a silver blade stained with blood and across the floor was more blood. "Talk about creepy" Kurumu shivered "creepy but easy, now we have to find the warlock behind it" Mizore said "it seems a bit too easy if you ask me" Tsukune said suspiciously. "Indeed, it's not that easy" said the warlock who appeared right next to the pedestal "you may have found me but your too late, I've already increased my power dramatically thanks to the head master's book now nothing can stop me!" the warlock wailed. "Not if we have anything to say about it" Kurumu said and all 3 of them engaged the warlock.

After a ferocious battle, the warlock came out victorious thanks to the new found blood magic he obtained from the book. "Moka it looks like you're going to have to finish this battle" Tsukune said and Moka nodded Tsukune then unsealed Moka filling the room with Youki energy and a silver haired demon. "Come at me vampire! Let me show you my power!" the warlock wailed madly Moka huffed and charged at the warlock who sent a blood beam right at her but she dodged it swiftly and delivered a punch to his abdomen making him cough up blood she then rallied punches and kicks at his body each leaving a bruise behind. The warlock tried many spells and weaknesses but were all proven futile to Moka abilities "know your place!" Moka shouted ending the battle with her signature high kick sending him blooded and battered to the hard floor "Yeah go Moka!" Yukari cheered.

They all advanced to the pedestal, Tsukune picked it up and investigated it; it was plain brown with tattered pages and a red Sigel on the front it wasn't very impressive, well that was before it started to glow. It escaped Tsukune's grasp, making everyone look at it surprised and hovered in the air while the Sigel glowed a bright red, it then shot blood lightning at Tsukune causing everyone to watch in shock as Tsukune was being surrounded by lightning. A second later it stopped fell on the pedestal and released him; he turned around to meet many worried faces "Tsukune are you alright!" Kurumu said worryingly "don't worry whatever it did to me, I didn't-"Tsukune suddenly felt as if his heart was pounding dropped Moka's rosary and founding it hard to breath "Tsukune what's wrong" Moka said (still in her unsealed form) before they all felt a dark energy come out of Tsukune. Then he suddenly was hovering of the floor by a couple of centimetres, stretched out his arms a strange symbol appeared and emitted an eerie dark light behind him. They all watched horrified as Tsukune transformed into a creature of the darkness.

His entire uniform and hair turned black, then his blazer disintegrated into the void and his shirt sleeves rolled themselves up and fastened themselves on with a button which had a grey skull imprinted on them. Each button on his shirt gained a grey skull as well, the lower halve of his shirt and top halve of his black trousers also gained many grey skulls. His shirt grew a tailcoat going down to his knees which also was tattooed with grey skulls. The most disturbing thing that took place was his skin turning from tan to a corrupted purple; starting from his arms then spreading to the rest of his body and his hands slowly metamorphosing into large bloody pincers; his tie was also blood red and had stitches on his two calves and his forearms. After that the lights died down and Tsukune landed, for a second the girls were all too frightened to approach him but Moka spoke up nether less "...Tsukune...?" she said quietly worryingly. Tsukune lifted his head and opened his eyes, Moka and the girls were hoping to see Tsukune's warm chocolate orbs but instead they saw a void, sclera and all it was all pitch black.

He just stared at their shocked faces with his emotionless one for a second before saying "what do I have something on my?" he was about to touch his face but retracted it with fear when he saw it had changed into a large bloody pincer. "What...happened to my arm?" Tsukune nervously asked "you touched the book…and it turned you into… that" Yukari said and conjured up a mirror. Tsukune looked at his reflection, he was so shocked that he smashed the mirror with his bloody pincer and just stared at himself. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Tsukune wailed at the ceiling "Tsukune whatever happened to you we promise you we will find a way to turn you back to normal" Mizore said trying to comfort Tsukune "now why would you want to do that?" said a mysterious yet familiar voice and out came a man in white robes "headmaster?" they all questioned.

He walked up to Tsukune all while his evil sarcastic smile never left his hidden face. He observed him from head to toe then the other way "magnificent" he stated and lifted Tsukune's pincer "it seems the males have much larger claws than the females" Tsukune instantly retracted his now stated 'claw' from his statement. "Headmaster what are you talking about?" Yukari asked confused "it is clear that the headmaster is blind to the problem" Moka said annoyed "problem? I only see Mr. Aono here" Mikogami said still smiling "enough of your games! Tell me what has happened to Tsukune NOW!" Moka shouted in rage. "Very well Miss. Akashiya" Mikogami then pointed at Tsukune "Tsukune is not human; he never was" this shocked everyone especially Moka and Tsukune "then what kind of monster is he? I've never seen one with claws that big" Moka questioned "we shall talk more about the subject in my office" they all nodded so Mikogami grabbed the book and they were all teleported to his office.

Ruby was sweeping the headmaster's office floor then there was a flash a light, blinding her for a second, then the light died down revealing Mikogami, Moka resealed, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu and a strange purple monster with large bloody claws. "Hello everyone, headmaster… umm mister yokai oh and where's Tsukune?" Ruby asked, Mikogami simply smiled and Ruby knew exactly what he meant by it by looking at Tsukune sadly "so that's what you were going to do" Ruby whispered sadly. Mikogami sat down on his chair while the others stood up. "Headmaster we're here so now can you explain Tsukune's appearance" Moka pleaded "well as I have told you he is not human and neither is he yokai, Mr. Aono is a voidalancian" Mikogami replied "a void what?" Kurumu said confused "a voidalancian; they are a race that inhabit the void, another dimension from our own, they hold incredible strength, speed, agility and magical abilities Tsukune is the son of the first voidalancian Kasumi Aono" he ended. A long silence was held for everyone to process this information before Mizore spoke up "so Tsukune is a completely different race from everyone in this dimension and he is the second of his kind". "Yes that is correct but Kasumi wasn't like that her entire life she was once human. She had transferred to Lafcadio Academy, the headmaster had been transforming the girls into monsters that we have never seen before and even though he had been defeated thanks to Kasumi he had a failsafe; a failsafe that completed Kasumi's transformation and throughout her life she's been investigating her powers, the void and everything possible her research proved very effective because her power and abilities surpassed even the S-Classed vampire so eventually the three Hades lords heard of this rumour and decided to test this theory out" Mikogami said explaining most of Kasumi's life tale. "And what were the results?" Kurumu asked curiously "outmatched my magic, demolished Touhou and toyed with Issa, she truly is a creature of the darkness" Mikogami replied this shocked them that a single person could beat all three of the Hades lords. "Such power" Kurumu quietly said to herself "in fact Issa was considering on marrying Kasumi but she wanted a human partner instead" Mikogami informed "Waa! You mean I could have been related to Tsukune" Moka blurred out "indeed" Mikogami ended with a sarcastic smile surprising Tsukune.

"Well Mr. Aono I believe you want to know why you remained human until now" Mikogami asked Tsukune nodded "well you see when Kasumi married Koji she told him what she was and like son like farther he accepted this, when you were born you were born as a full blooded voidalancian due to the void's infinite power but Kasumi wanted you to live a human's life until you were ready to take the mantle of 'voidalancian' she used her magic and an ancient seal to hide your true form on your 10th birthday; that was that date your powers activated during your sleep. "So she wanted me to live the life of a human just like she did before her transformation" Tsukune said "precisely" Mikogami added "well I've enjoyed the life of a human and it's one experience I'll never forget but it looks like I'm going to have to take the next step and accept who I am" Tsukune said fully accepting his true identity "very well then I'm going to have to teach you the basic thanks to Kasumi's instruction manual" he said holding a book with the title 'The Basics Of A Voidalancian' Tsukune sweat dropped "there's an instruction manual, what am I a kitchen appliance".

"Voidalancians have the ability to make a human form at will simply; concentrate on being human and let the rest take effect, alterations may be made if the 'Human Seal' is used before" Mikogami said reading the manual "go on Tsukune try it out" Moka encouraged Tsukune obliged and concentrated. And as the manual said his body acted on its own, basically when you place a checkpoint in the game; Tsukune floated in the air conjured a ball of white energy with his claws the symbol appeared behind him then the ball expanded and engulfed him, a second later the light died out and out came a newly formed Tsukune. His new appearance was much more refined then his other one, you could tell by the way the girls were looking at him. His hair was black, his eye colour was also black and his figure had an athlete's build along with an angular face so to put it simple he was **HOT**. All the girls just stared at him, (including Ruby) Kurumu was actually drooling at Tsukune new appearance "wow… Tsukune you look… great" Moka complimented making Tsukune blush a bit **"**_**even I have to agree to that**_**"** inner Moka thought making Moka surprised at her confession "Tsukune your so hot!" Kurumu squealed smothering him and so the girls tried to get her of Tsukune but to their surprise he took Kurumu off himself. "Voidalancians have incredible strength; strength that surpasses a vampire even in their human disguise they still posses incredible strength" Mikogami said reading out the manual "well that explains that" Yukari added. "When in human form a Voidalancian can change back and change pacific parts of their body by simply thinking so" Mikogami informed

"Voidalancians posses more agility and speed than that of a werewolf, advanced intelligence, natural immunities to poison, venom, certain magic and mental attacks also Voidalancians are immortal to time related deaths so they are similar to a vampire's life span" Mikogami continued reading "their life span is like that of a vampire's" Moka said quite astonished. "Voidalancians have much magical abilities such as; teleporting, disguising, check pointing, reality shifting and have many offensive spells that even witches aren't able to do" Mikogami continued "spells that even witches can't cast, amazing" Yukari whispered ". "A voidalancian's claws are quite unique for they are indestructible, can cut through anything and are indeed flexible" Mikogami read, Tsukune changed his hands to his claws and actually moved them like normal hands which blew his mind to find such powerful claws are indeed actually flexible "wow Tsukune every bit about you is awesome!" Kurumu said confidently. "You have so many abilities and strengths; do you even have a weakness?" Mizore asked "no he does not other than death which is accomplished by getting through his claws, magic and nigh indestructible skin" Mikogami said and the girls replied with faces of amazement.

"Well Mr. Aono that should do for now you will eventually learn more as you age; according to the manual and tomorrow you will be seeing your mother to further answer your questions" Mikogami ended the girls and Tsukune left the headmaster's room and headed to the newspaper club room to tell Gin of their little surprise. On the way many of the girls were looking at Tsukune wondering who he was until they saw Moka and Kurumu hanging off his sturdy arms arguing about who gets him, this continued for some time girls were looking at him lustfully and jealously at the girls he was surrounded by the boys had the opposite reaction but didn't say anything; due to powerful yokai having good looks. At the newspaper club Gin was asleep but woke up when he heard the slam of a door and instantly stared at Tsukune "Tsukune you look… different… did you get a makeover?" Gin asked confused at Tsukune's new appearance "you don't even know the whole story" Tsukune replied changing his arms into his claws making Moka and Kurumu tighten their grip on his rather strong claws and smile playfully (trying to make a good impression on him).An explanation later "Waa! You're not human but a voidalancian and you're stronger than a vampire!" Gin yelled in surprise "umm… yes" Tsukune replied "and you say you're faster than me?" Gin asked Tsukune nodded confidently then Gin suddenly rushed at Tsukune but before he could even blink Tsukune appeared behind him with his claw to his throat "in the blink of a werewolf's eye" Tsukune taunted releasing a shamed werewolf.

After that mishap Tsukune explained more about himself and that he would be visiting his mother tomorrow "the void? Some monsters have heard of that place but no one's ever been there and you say that your mother can actually travel there? Gin asked "actually the void's another dimension and any voidalancian can travel there" Tsukune corrected. "Though I have no idea how to get there that's why I'm looking forward to meeting my mother" Tsukune said happily "yeah but today you'll have to explain your new appearance to Nekonome sensei" Gin informed causing Tsukune to sweat a little _"Ah! What do I tell her!"_ was Tsukune's last thought before leaving the club room and heading for their last class of the day with Nekonome sensei.

In Nekonome sensei's classroom she was trying to quite down her class for the last lesson it was a tough job but someone had to do it and that someone was Tsukune. The classroom door opened revealing Moka and the rest of the newspaper club behind her "we're sorry we're late but something came up" Moka apologized Nekonome only smiled "oh don't worry just take your seats". One by one they entered; first Moka then Kurumu then Mizore and lastly Tsukune (Yukari is in the next classroom). Well as you know the boys were admiring the girl's presence with heart shaped eyes and non-writable comments but when Tsukune entered, they all turned their attention from the girls to Tsukune in amazement and surprise. "Oh… Tsukune-Kun you look… different" Nekonome sensei confusingly stated, Tsukune scratched his neck sheepishly "well a certain something happened resulting in me having to change my human disguise" Nekonome smiled and replied "and quite a fine disguise is it too" that statement just made Tsukune feel more sheepish and so he took his seat and started the last lesson of the day.

Occasionally during class some of the girls whispered about him to their friends they also giggled some; Tsukune's popularity was growing from his harem to the other girls of the school and making the boys even more jealous and annoyed of his 'over class' popularity raise, all without him even knowing. After class he was walking through the creepy forest to his dorm with Moka until they heard a shout "Oneesan!" instantly they turned their head to the source of the shout. It was Kokoa.

"Oneesan come out today!" was her war cry before lunging at Moka with her once bat now mace. Kokoa was expecting to almost hit Moka or at least start one of her pointless chases but not this time. This time when the dust cleared Kokoa was shocked to see that Tsukune had blocked her attack, with his bare hand! Moka was safe in Tsukune's embrace making her blush a deep red do to her close contact to Tsukune, Tsukune lifted his head and smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this" was his last comment before pummelling Kokoa into an unconscious pulp.

"You could have gone easier on her" Moka said continuing on their walk and totally forgetting about Kokoa.

"I didn't even use 10% of my power" Tsukune defended.

"Ohh Tsukune" Moka chimed resting her head on Tsukune's shoulder as the vampire and voidalancian walked in the warmth and presence of the setting sun.

**And that's the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it's not easy doing two fics at the same time. Anyway Moka and inner Moka might have plans for Tsukune in the future but of what? What will Tsukune discovers in his trip tomorrow? What will happen to his reputation? I don't know you tell me... until then 'adieu'. (DAMN WHAT HAPPEN TO THE LAST PARAGRAPAH). **


	2. The Mother I haven't been with

**Welcome back everyone to Tsukune Bleeds! Yeah I'm bad at intros. By the way you can change the outfits that the characters wear I pretty much won't be telling you what they wear so you can make it up. Anyway sorry about the lack of updates, a lot of things have happened and I mean a lot. I mean it all started with death note to MLP: friendship is magic season 3 ep13 and then to my laptop getting a new keyboard fitted in, when has time started (watch on nom song).**

The sun rose like the punctual ball of hydrogen it was signalling the start of a new day. Tsukune woke up from his best night feeling like a battery on electrical steroids. He continued with his daily routine except the fact that he got dressed into his casual clothes instead of uniform. The headmaster had told him that he would be visiting his mother today so Tsukune thought casual clothes would be more appropriate for the visit. He had gotten out of his room and was heading for the bus stop. On the way he had noticed that the horror scene of the academy didn't actually seem to scare him that much, he figured since he was a voidalancian horror wasn't much to him in the terms of scary. Tsukune walked on and had reached the bus stop AKA the scarecrow. He was surprised to see Moka waiting there in a beautiful white dress; she had a smile on her face.

"Good morning Tsukune" Moka beamed.

"Good morning Moka, umm... what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Well since you're going to have a talk with your mother I decided to come along for moral support (no idea what it means)" Moka replied. Tsukune smiled in response.

"Thanks Moka I really appreciate it" Moka's face brightened at his answer then dimmed into a flushed state.

"Is something wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked, Moka pressed her index fingers together.

"Umm... can… can I suck your blood?" she asked shyly. Tsukune only smiled at her shyness.

"Sure go ahead" he answered exposing his neck, Moka jumped in delight and bite down.

CHUUU!

She retracted her head and from the face she was expressing she was probably in heaven. "Wow! Tsukune your blood is even tastier! It's full of power and it's like your blood is laced with magic!"(That line came from **BlueAzura,** see his channel!). Tsukune just sweat dropped.

"Ah thanks Moka" Tsukune replied scratching his neck. Then Tsukune picked up on a faint sound of running coming their way. He turned his head around only to be enveloped in a yellow glob.

"Hello my destined voidalancian how are you!" Kurumu shinned while suffocating Tsukune.

"Kurumu get off him!" Moka begged trying to pry Kurumu off but to their surprise Tsukune took her off himself, again.

"Well it seems that I'm still as strong as ever and Kurumu why are you here?" Tsukune asked.

"I can't let your travel alone especially with Moka for company" Kurumu replied causing a tick mark to pop onto Moka's head and just before Moka could jump Kurumu they heard a 'honk' signalling that the bus had arrived. It parked next to the scarecrow and the doors opened to let Tsukune see the bus-driver.

"Hehehe been a long time voidalancian" he smiled revealing his glowing eyes. This did not surprise him seeing how he knew everything that happened but what did was when he noticed Mizore and Yukari sat in the bus as well.

"We're coming along as well Tsukune!" Yukari cheered. Tsukune huffed.

"Fine" he lazily answered making Yukari more exited. They all took their seats and buckled up.

"Hold on this is going to be rough ride" the bus driver grinned before starting the engine and headed to the next exiting thing destiny had to offer. They travelled through the dark dimensional tunnel and human world roads. After a couple minutes of sightseeing through the windows they reached Tsukune's street bus stop. The bus screeched to a halt and the gang got off but not before the bus driver's last words "remember kid you have power now and you should use it, the future isn't an easy thing to face" and with that Tsukune got off and knocked on his front door.

Tsukune mentally prepared himself of all the outcomes but was still nervures. They heard the door's lock unlatch and open. Standing in front of them was Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mother and let me tell you she's not the Kasumi we all know this Kasumi had Moka style long black hair, it's colour seemed to have no end and her eyes were identical even her appearance was one to match Moka's, she also wore a blood red ribbon on the right side of **her** hair. The girls were all mentally flabbergasted and knew who Tsukune got his looks from (I actually have no idea how she would look like).

"Tsukune your back" Kasumi said surprised at her son's sudden arrival.

"Hey mom" Tsukune responded sheepishly.

"Well this is a surprise, oh and I see you've brought guests" Kasumi replied looking at the girls.

"Well these are my friend and I think it would be better if we introduce our selves inside" Tsukune hinted and they all walked into the house of the Aono's. It was an ordinary house to say the least, that is from the outside, inside was a different story. Inside the house was a much larger living space than expected it was quite clean and well large.

"Wow, Tsukune I never knew you lived in such a great place" Moka complimented in fascination.

"Thanks Moka but it really isn't much, I've lived here my entire life so I got used to it" Tsukune answered. They all sat down on the large curved black sofa, Tsukune was still feeling a bit anxious. "So girls, I think you should introduce yourselves" Tsukune asked the girls responded by introducing themselves one by one.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Aono I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka beamed.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu said with enthusiasm.

"Yukari Sendo's the name" the young witch said with pride.

"Mizore Shirayuki" the snow maiden blankly answered.

"And it's very nice to meet you all and I would like to thank you all for taking care of Tsukune" Kasumi smiled.

"Mom!" Tsukune blushed with embarrassment the girls responded with quiet giggles. Tsukune pushed the introduction out of the way and asked the questions he came to answer "_cough _ok so mom I'm guessing that you want answers to my sudden visit?"

"You've broken the human seal that I put on you when you were 10 and now you want answers to your questions" Kasumi blankly stated causing the others to stare at her with awe at her prediction. "I sensed the seal brake and no voidalancians can't read minds but can telepathically communicate to others" this answer calmed the storm but brewed up even more question.

"Well that saves us from having to tell you" Yukari concluded.

"Tsukune, if you wouldn't mind but could you release your disguise I haven't seen you as who you are for 6 years" Kasumi plead Tsukune nodded at her request which brought a smile to her face. He stood up and let the void envelope him, in a matter of seconds he was his voidalancian self along with his menacing black aura. Kasumi squealed at his appearance and she closed her eyes releasing her disguise, showing her true self just as Tsukune did. She was just as beautiful as before with her long black hair and feminine posture, she had similar red claws as Tsukune but they were slimmer. Her black dress went to her knees fanning out as it reached her waist it also being decorated with skulls. She wore black ankle length Victorian style boots along with that were four stitches each on each of her limbs. Her skin turned to a corrupted purple and the red ribbon stayed as it was. She opened her eyes to reveal two endless voids of darkness, her voidalancian aura dancing in her presence and her hair slightly swaying to her right, (Forgot to mention that they both have some sort of purple fangs on their lips).

Her aura was powerful to the girls same to Tsukune but was different in a way. He felt it as homely, he felt at ease to feel this aura, to meet the mother that he could relate to, the mother that was by his side his entire life, the mother that understood him. Tsukune and Kasumi embraced each other in a tight hug. Kasumi had finally had a reason to live, all her life she had been this one monster in a world of humans but the day she married and had a son she forgot the years of misery and constant hiding, to be able to embrace one of her own flesh and race, she was at home. The girls watched the voidalancians in their frozen state as they felt very happy for them (someone take a picture). They eventually let go and looked at the girls who were staring right back at them.

"Well that was quite something" Mizore stated.

"Yes, well I haven't seen my son without his disguise on for a long time I'm just so very happy to see him again" Kasumi replied with a tear in her eye "and look at him, isn't he just handsome!" this statement was true which was why the girls and Tsukune blushed brightly. Tsukune getting over his embarrassment spoke.

"Well mom you know what I came for so I think we should get over that as well"

"Very well but promise you'll come and visit when you can" she said pleadingly as she wiped of her tears.

"Always" he calmly said which brought a smile on Kasumi's purple face.

"Fantastic! Follow me!" she quickly phrased and led the group to her private study (yes she has one, deal). As they entered the room the girls were again flabbergasted by how the large room fit in such a small house. "Void dimensional magic, comes in handy for putting large objects in small ones" Kasumi answered as if she had read their minds. She led them to the front of her desk were she starts concentrating and then a black metal door erupts from the crimson carpet beneath them to the teenagers surprise. She opens the door revealing a spiral stair case with no lighting what so ever, Kasumi and Tsukune simply ignored the darkness and started walking but the girls thought otherwise.

"Tsukune, it's too dark we can't see" Moka protested.

"We don't have fancy night vision" Kurumu added.

"Oh, my apologies" Kasumi apologised then turned to Tsukune "Tsukune be a dear and conjure up a 'dark flame' for the girls. Tsukune was confused on the word 'dark flame' but his voidalancian enhanced intellect wouldn't give up that easily, he remembered that manual saying that he simply needed to concentrate to use his magic and so he did. In an instant a dark purple flame appeared on Tsukune's right claw, the flame was both warm and strangely bright but Tsukune knew it could do more than just act as a torch. It covered the top half of his right claw, it didn't hurt nor burn it simply illuminated the darkness. The girls were quite amazed especially Yukari who had never seen such magic before, magic that had the purpose of being both a dangerous weapon and a portable torch. Tsukune let the girls through the dark stair case, holding the dark flame high in the darkness letting its strange light illuminate the void.

They eventually reached the bottom, according to Kasumi and Tsukune; there was a dark purple simplistic metal door with a metallic door knob, the door was hard for the girls to see but they knew it was there. Kasumi opened it revealing a huge library, it was full of books and shelves, there was a big desk at the centre of it and in front of it was an empty space it appeared to be for a large crowd of people. The library itself had a colour code of black and purple with a silver trim, luckily the room was lit up with a rather large chandelier and a few dark flames; which still bugged the group on how they emitted light. They all stepped into the large library, their eyes wandering in awe as they headed for the gothic like desk Kasumi then swivelled around and spread out her arms "welcome everyone to my sanctuary, which I use as both a library and a training ground".

"It's very nice, well except for it being so dark" Kurumu commented.

"Well I did design it for voidalancians so please excuse the poor lighting" Kasumi sheepishly.

"It's beautiful "Tsukune commented at the room and the dark areas that the girls could hardly figure out.

"Why thank you Tsukune" Kasumi beamed "anyway I brought you here because this sanctuary contains all the knowledge that I gathered when I was uncovering my abilities and anything related to a voidalancian or the void realm, so I thought that you could learn a lot from them plus I can also teach you about yourself" Kasumi explained.

"Awesome! So can we all look at the book? Yukari asked curiously Kasumi answer with a smile and nod causing Yukari to squeal with delight. And so Yukari set out looking through the large shelves full of book while Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Kurumu were in the open space in front of the desk with Kasumi learning of what a voidalancian can do.

"Ok so let's start with a few basic skills, first your combat abilities" Kasumi hinted to Moka's rosary, Tsukune knew exactly what she meant by that and so took off her rosary. Immediately the room was filled with a bright flash of light lasting for 5 seconds before dying out revealing the silver deviless; Inner Moka. She stood there observing the room, mumbling about how dark it was, and then to the voidalancian. She could feel immense dark energy radiating from both of them she knew what she was about to face was a force to be reckoned with. Even to a vampire. "Ok Moka, Tsukune this fight will be a small skirmish we are just observing your physical abilities, oh and don't worry about breaking anything it's all magically protected" They nodded and so the fight began.

Moka was first to attack; she held nothing back, she full on charged at him aiming to give a good kick to his chest. Tsukune didn't have battle instinct but did have otherworldly perception, he could see were everything around him was, even if he had his back too it! Then he heard a voice at the back of his head it was Kasumi _"Tsukune dash out of the way"_ she said Tsukune obliged and willingly but unexpectedly dashed to the right leaving a blur of himself behind. Moka stopped in the exact same spot Tsukune had been, looking at it and then to Tsukune in surprise as did the other girls.

"_Thanks mom"_ Tsukune telepathically told his mother.

"_You're welcome dear" _Kasumi cheerfully responded. With that the spar continued. Moka once again charged at Tsukune reading another kick. Tsukune did nothing but watch as Moka rushed at him. As the girls saw the event come out in slow motion their jaws dropped as Tsukune had stopped one of Moka's kicks with his claws. Moka was also astonished at this; usually her opponents would at least stagger even if they had blocked her attack but Tsukune didn't even budge. Moka jumped backwards to give herself some distance for her next attack though Tsukune thought it was his turn to attack now. In an instant he dashed right up to Moka who seemed quite late to process the information as she looked up to see Tsukune now standing in front of her and as fast as she did so Tsukune reared his right leg back and kicked her right in the stomach. The force of the kick was enough to knock the wind out of her and sent her flying into the void coloured wall. The girls watched in astonishment as Moka was sent flying through the room and cause a big wooden mess. Kasumi was enjoying her son test out his abilities and be just as fascinated in them as she was, know she thought it would be a good time for him to learn something from one of her books. She took the one off her desk and threw it at Tsukune; somehow with those claws and as she predicted Tsukune caught it without turning his gaze from Moka.

Tsukune looked at the title 'Basic Voidalancian Knowledge' it intrigued him and started to read it. Moka on the other hand was slightly angered that Tsukune was ignoring her just because of one simple book. She took this distraction to exact her rightful revenge; she rushed forward aiming to hit him square in the book as well as his chest. To Moka Tsukune didn't even notice her but that was a completely different story to Tsukune. Moka kicked Tsukune right in the book, well what was once a book now a blurred image as she looked to her left she saw Tsukune still reading, this angered her even more as she unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at him; each one he dodged effortlessly.

What exactly Tsukune reading was a chapter on a voidalancian's weaknesses. One was light magic; it severely weakens a voidalancian depending on how strong it is or how long they are exposed to it. Another was sharp objects; there skin are highly resistant to blunt attacks but are penetrated by sharp objects. Tsukune was greatly interested on his weaknesses as he jumped and clung onto the side of a book shelf, slowly descending as he continued reading while Moka tried to get a hit on him. Tsukune was now reading about the void; _the void is a dimension that coexists with the earth, a voidalancian can travel to this dimension by cutting open a rift using concentrated void energy through a claw. Most people and monsters express guilt and remorse when they have killed but for a voidalancian such emotions are not expressible for someone's death. _Tsukune cringed at this but it was true he tried to feel remorse of killing someone but he didn't feel anything he didn't even change his bored excretion _"another thing to get used to_ great" Tsukune mentally damned.

At that thought Kasumi decided to reassure him "if it helps; I had to go through the same thing in the void" with that Tsukune felt a bit reassured. Void magic was the next chapter he started to read; they came in many conjurations, destruction, restoration and many other miscellaneous variations. He read that many of the spells were quite advanced to witches especially the conjuration spells but were quite moderate for the power of void energy. Tsukune landed on the ground with a thud looked up from the book to see a panting, slightly annoyed Moka. He stretched out his ha... claw, yes claw definitely claw and concentrated void energy into it; dark purple mist circled his claw then shot out right towards an exhausted Moka. Moka was too tired trying to get a strike on him to dodge the dark tendrils coming right at her. They eventually reached her, wrapping themselves around her slightly squeezing her as she felt the energy being drained out of her; she knelt down on one knee gradually it became two then her entire body followed suit. The tendrils became satisfied of their meal and let go of a sweating drained Moka; Tsukune could never hurt Moka even though his voidalancian nature was quite merciless he used a spell that didn't cause too much physical damage.

Kasumi clapped at Tsukune's predicted victory while the girls were at awe at how easily Tsukune beat the super s-class vampire. Tsukune walked up to Moka who was trying to get up from the dark floor, Moka moved a portion of her body from the floor and looked up to see Tsukune with his claw extended; this was exactly like of Tsukune always helping other who were down, she gladly took his claw slight hesitating on how to hold it but eventually got up with her arm around Tsukune's shoulder. "You are much more powerful than I had expected" Moka complimented.

Tsukune smiled "well it was easy with my powers".

"Yes those powers should be only given to gods" Moka jokily grinned "but the next time we spar it will be me who win".

"Sure if you were a god" Tsukune said the two laughed as they walked to where Kasumi and the girls were.


End file.
